Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue Part 2
(Only Oscar9545 & Disneydude94 Edit this Page) Back at her house, Timon and Pumbaa came home after they got the bugs. Timon: Izzy, we're home! Pumbaa: Come and get it! Timon: She doesn't eat bugs, remember. Pumbaa: Sorry. Timon: We got our grubs. But no ones here. Timon: Uh, Isabella. Are you there? There was a silent for five seconds and they were about to search her from her room, mom's room, backyard, and kitchen. Pumbaa: That's funny. I thought she was here moments ago. Timon: Me either. I think she's probaly went to see Phineas and Ferb. Pumbaa: Oh, looks like she made it just in time. After they eat bugs, they headed straight across to the house and went to the backyard. They open the door and says. Timon: Hey guys. Whatcha Doi... They only just saw Ferb was lying down on the ground since they didn't know what happen to Phineas and Isabella. Timon: Okay. Remind me again why they disappear while Ferb was sleeping. Pumbaa: I don't know? Timon: (sigh) We gotta wake him up. Timon tries to wake Ferb up until he open his eyes and see Timon and Pumbaa. He got up and look around. Timon: Ferb. Are you ok? Ferb: What happen? Timon: You were sleeping in the ground since we got here. Ferb: I did? Pumbaa: So have you seen Phineas and Isabella? Ferb: I don't know and I can't remember. Pumbaa: (gasp) YOU LOST YOUR MEMORIES!!! Ferb: No, I still remember you except I woke up and I can't remember. Pumbaa: Oh sorry. Timon: You mean they're not here? Ferb: Yes. I think they just went out for their dates. Timon: Oh, I forgot. Pumbaa: Where's Candace? Ferb: She went on a trip to Las Vegas with Stacy and Jenny while our parents are doing business. Timon: Finally she went on a trip to Las Vegas with her friends because busting brothers are bunch of mooks. Pumbaa: Well, I guess we should find them. Ferb: Ok, I'll be inside watching tv. Timon: Ok. See yah. Ferb went inside to watch tv. Timon hop on Pumbaa's head. Timon: C'mon Pumbaa. We got our friends to find. Timon and Pumbaa wnet off and finding Phineas and Isabella. Timon: We should tell Baljeet. I bet he knows where they are. They have arrive in Baljeet's house. They rang the bell and then Baljeet open the door. Baljeet: Oh, hello boys. What brings you here. Timon: Hey Baljeet. Have you seen Phineas and Isabella? Baljeet: I don't know. Are they with you. Timon: No. They were in the backyard moments ago and they left. Baljeet: Oh. I'm sorry, I have to finish my project for science competition. Timon: Ok, have fun. He close the door and they headed to Buford's house. Pumbaa: I think we should tell Buford instead. Timon: Good idea. They rang the bell and Buford open the door. Pumbaa: Hi Buford. Buford: What do you want. Pumbaa: I was just wandering that... Buford: Well speak up! Pumbaa: Have you seen Phineas and Isabella? Buford: No! He slam the door in front of them. Pumbaa: He's not listening. Timon: (sigh) Let's go find the Fireside Girls. They walked off to the Fireside Girls lodge. They knocked the door and Gretchen looked outside. Gretchen: Great news fellas. It's our Fearless Leader's pets. She open the door and they came in. Timon: Hey guys. Have you seen Phineas and Isabella? Holly: No. Have you? Pumbaa: Well, Ferb told us that they went off to have their dates. Adyson: Oh, we were about to wait for her, but they went off to their dates. Ginger: Have you seen Baljeet? Pumbaa: He's at home studying for his science project, but don't worry you'll go out with him soon. Timon: Well good luck for earning some patch. Girls: Ok, bye. They left and close the door. They walked through the park and still no sign of them. Timon: I don't understand. Why did they left when they forgot about us? Pumbaa: I don't know Timon, but something is fishies going on around here. Timon: Yeah and speaking of which, Where's Perry? Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue